


a non-cursed kit fisto/reader fic

by leias_left_hair_bun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, as @sacred-things on tumblr said, friend-shaped with slight romantic overtones, which is honestly the best description of this fic i could have ever hoped for and i love it (':
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leias_left_hair_bun/pseuds/leias_left_hair_bun
Summary: it probably wasn’t your brightest idea to fall for a nautolan when you hate water so much, but perhaps your boyfriend can help you overcome your fears
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Reader
Kudos: 10





	a non-cursed kit fisto/reader fic

**Author's Note:**

> let me be very clear - kit fisto is friend-shaped and cheerful and seems like a nice guy overall, but i do. not. simp for him. no offense to anyone who does, i just personally do not /: anyways, over on tumblr, ppl have been tagging me in simp posts as a joke and evidently it's driven me insane bc now i've written this and - i have nothing to say for myself XD

The first real conversation you’d had with Kit, he’d asked you whether you preferred baths or showers.

“Sonics, actually,” you’d responded, wondering where the question was coming from. “But if it comes down to it showers are fine. I just don’t do baths.”

Kit had tilted his head curiously. “Why not?”

“I don’t like water.”

“Ah.” It probably was a trick of the light, but Kit’s tentacles had seemed to droop. “That’s really too bad.”

In hindsight, it probably hadn’t been the best thing to say to a Nautolan and you’re a little surprised he remained interested in you after that. But looking at the pretty (and likely expensive) bathing suit laid out on your bed - well, there’s no doubt in your mind he’s interested.

“Kit,” you call. “Kit, what is this?”

“What does it look like?” he calls from where he’s foraging for snacks in the kitchen.

You sigh. “I’m not going swimming with you! I don’t love you _that_ much.”

There’s no response and you sigh again and pick up the suit. The tasteful cut and soft details are tempting, and for a moment, you consider trying it on. The material is so silky between your fingers and the colour is terribly flattering to your skin tone, and it’s not as if wearing it automatically means you have to jump into the deep end of a pool.

Keeping an eye on the doorway, you hurry to slip out of your clothes and put the suit on. There’s a moment where you can’t figure out which hole is meant for which limb and you’ve only just gotten the thing on and arranged properly when Kit comes in.

He stops short and tilts his head, gaze sweeping up and down your figure.

“You look good in that.”

“Thanks,” you smile. “I haven’t worn one in forever.”

“It looks good,” Kit says again, albeit slightly distractedly. He stares a moment more before shaking his head a little and grinning at you. “Do I dare hope this means you’ll come to the beach with me?”

Alarm bells go off in your head. You shouldn’t have given in and put the suit on, you should have guessed this would happen.

“The - no!” you snap. “I don’t mind trying this on, but it’s _all_ you’re getting. _No_ swimming pools, and _no_ oceans.”

Kit takes your outburst calmly, extending his hands placatingly and stepping closer.

“No, no, I didn’t mean the ocean, I meant the beach. I’d never ask you to do anything that I know makes you unhappy.”

You narrow your eyes.

“Truly,” Kit says, and he takes your hands in his. “Please believe me when I say that I didn’t buy this to coerce you into going swimming. I just hope that you’ll consider spending time with me around water, and I thought the suit might help you to feel more at ease in those settings.”

He lets go of one of your hands to smooth the crease out of your forehead and you press your lips together to keep from smiling.

“No water?” you ask.

“No water,” he says soothingly. “And if you really don’t want to try the beach, I won’t ask again. I’m only - “

“You’re just asking me to think about it, I know,” you say and give in, shuffling forward to nestle against his chest. “I’m sorry I don’t - “

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

“I know, but you’re so happy in the water and I wish I could enjoy it with you.”

Kit just hums thoughtfully and rests his chin on top of your head, the weight of his tentacles curling around your shoulders. If it wasn’t for the fact you’ve been dating him for a while now, you might not have noticed the way your heart rate steadies minutely, but you know at this point it’s not a coincidence. You roll your eyes affectionately; you learned a long time ago that Jedi just can’t leave well enough alone.

“How about if you test out your bathing suit in a bath? I’ll make it fun for you.” Yanking your head back, you crane your neck to stare at him incredulously. “Did you just imply what I think you did?”

He’s grinning again and there’s a mischievous glint to his black eyes.

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to _that_.” He lets go of you. “I meant something else, though. Wait here?”

“Okay?”

Flopping onto the bed, you wait for perhaps twenty minutes as your boyfriend bangs around in the bathroom. The sound of running water makes it difficult to tell exactly what the commotion is about and the longer you wait, the more your stomach knots. You groan impatiently; it’s nothing short of irritating that your brain likes to work you up about something as small as a bath. Maybe some breathing exercises will help, you think, and so you close your eyes and try to relax, counting slowly through each inhale and exhale like Kit’s showed you.

“All ready!”

You jump and open your eyes to see Kit, clad in nothing but swim trunks and holding something behind his back.

“What’s that?” you ask, trying to sneak a glance, but Kit’s too quick for you.

“You’ll see,” he says and leads you to the bathroom, keeping whatever the object is out of your sight the entire time.

It’s not the only surprise, apparently; the tub is pilled with shimmering coloured bubbles that you can hardly see through the numerous objects covering the rim. You try not to laugh and fail miserably.

“Kit, are those rubber ducks?”

“That’s my collection,” he says by way of explanation, which only intensifies your giggling.

“Why do you have a thousand rubber ducks?”

He chooses not to answer that and climbs into the tub, holding his arms out once he’s in. “Come on, I’ll you their names.”

The mysterious object is still clutched in one of his hands and you eye it suspiciously as you come closer, forcing yourself to stay outwardly relaxed, at least.

“Are you going to tell me what that is?”

“Yes, if you get in with me. I’ll feed you chocolate, too.” He’s right; there’s a glass filled with brightly wrapped candies resting on the other side of the tub. Alright, that’s tempting. Shifting your weight, you look down at the tub and realise you can’t see the water through the bubbles.

“Okay,” you say, hoping Kit doesn’t notice how shaky the word comes out.

If he does, he doesn’t comment on it, waiting patiently while you hesitate and grit your teeth and, finally, put your foot into the bath. Before you can react, Kit’s speaking again, his voice grounding you and slowing your breathing down - yeah, he’s doing the Jedi thing again, but you can’t feel anything but gratitude for it.

“Come sit with me and I’ll show you what I’ve got for you, brave girl; you’re doing so well.”

“Fine,” you mutter and put your other foot in.

Kit lets you stand still for a moment before he’s guiding you into his lap and pushing the object into your own hand.

“It’s another duck,” you say flatly.

“My first duck,” Kit corrects you. “And your duck, now. When I was a child, I was nervous to swim in any body of water that wasn’t the ocean I remembered, and so my master gave me this. She wanted me to embrace my heritage and hoped that a talisman, of sorts, would help overcome my fears.” His tone turns teasing. “He’ll protect you from all the scary monsters in the bathtub.”

You smile in spite of yourself and take the duck, relaxing against Kit’s chest. “Ri-ight. If a shark comes along I can just throw this at it.”

“Exactly.”

The two of you sit quietly for a moment, Kit stroking your back absentmindedly while you turn the duck over in your hands. You can almost ignore the feeling of the water in favour of the feeling of Kit’s skin against yours, and if you’re honest with yourself, you don’t actually hate being in it right now.

“So, what are their names?” you finally ask, pointing at the row of toys on the rim of the tub.

Kit perks up and reaches over you to grab one. “Tell me when to stop; if I go through all of them we might be here for a while.”

You smile up at him. “You know what? I wouldn’t mind that.”


End file.
